


Snuggles

by Soulberry06



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Snuggles at 2am, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberry06/pseuds/Soulberry06
Summary: Keith can't sleep and when he learns Lance has never seen Yuri on Ice, he decides to Lance will watch it right then.  (It's really short)





	Snuggles

 “Ya know I could real use another season of Yuri on Ice right now,” Keith said as he walked into Lance’s room. It was currently 2am, Lance stirred groggily as Keith sat on the floor next to his bed. “Can’t sleep?” Asked Lance, Keith just shook his head. He mumbled something under his breath, but Lance didn’t hear, and honestly was too out of it to ask. After some time of silence Lance finally said, “So Yuri on Ice huh?” Keith gave him a rather confused look. “What is it?” Lance finished. Keith’s face was golden, people would pay money to see that glorious face of pure shock. “You mean you’ve never, ever in your life, watched Yuri on Ice?! Like ever?! Oh we are watching this tonight.” Keith states as he quickly gets up and speed walks out of the room. “Wait, what?” Lance asked, although it falls on deaf ears as no one is in the room anymore besides himself. “Guess I’ll go back to bed,” he mumbled to himself as he laid down and pulled his sleeping mask back over his eyes. “What are you doing sleeping?! I told you we were going to watch this tonight.” Keith says as he crosses the room and makes himself comfortable on Lance’s bed. The other groans and sits up, Keith has a laptop and is pulling up some files. Lance want to ask where he got the laptop, but figured that could wait. “We’re not really going to watch this whole thing are we?” Lance asked swing the number of episodes. Keith ignored him clicking on episode 1. He then proceeded to shush Lance and lay down using him as a pillow, entranced by the screen. Long story short they stayed up all night, morning really, and watched it. Lane loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm..... Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
